Mad Carter
by LLJoJo
Summary: There's just something about the way Carter looks when she's mad that gets Rosie hot. Rosie/Carter OH GO get Demi Lovato new CD "Here We Go Again" it's Amazing.
1. Chapter 1

Last night I couldn't sleep so I thought I would write. And at around 3 in the morning a song come on that I hadn't hear in forever, it was Ne-Yo's "when your mad". It gave me this really good idea and I had just watch Princess Protection Program earlier so I thought why not a Carter and Rosie story. I think it turned out good, I just think the ending is a little off, but here you go. Enjoy.

**Carter is so beautiful when she is mad. I have never thought that about anyone before. In fact I used to go out of my way just so I would not make people mad. But it is not that way with her, I have found myself these last few day just walking around her house going out of my way to make her mad.**

**I smile to myself as she enters the room with Major Mason, her smile instantly drops when she sees me. Making me grin at her she just rolls her eyes and turns away as Major Mason walks up to me putting his hand on my shoulder "What would you like for dinner tonight Rosie?" he asks.**

"**Pizza." Carter says we both look at her.**

**He smile and looks back at me "How's pizza sound?"**

**I shrug "Fine, but burgers would be better." I tell him.**

"**You know what I'm kinda in the mood for burgers too." He says then walks away.**

**As soon as he is gone Carter walks over to me, and I smile inward cause I know what's coming. She stops when she gets right in front of me "You just did that because I said I wanted Pizza." she says.**

"**I have no idea what you are talking about." I says innocently. "I happen to like burgers."**

"**Oh please. You didn't even know what a burger was until yesterday." she say obviously very angry.**

"**Yes and now I loved them." I tell her with a smile.**

**When apparently she did not like cause she grabs me by the arm pulling me to our room. Feeling her fingers dig into my forearm as she drags me along makes me want to reach out and touch her, but before I can we are in her room. She push me in and slams the door behind her.**

**When she turns to me I almost die cause she is making her angry face. Where she scrunches up her nose, narrows her eyes, and bits her back teeth together, which makes her jaw muscle flex. She steps up to me so she is right in my face and starts yelling, but I do not hear a word she says because I am doing all that I can to not kiss her.**

**I find myself desperately trying not to stare at her lips, but it is so hard. Carter lips are perfect the perfect size the perfect color and I can not help but think about how they would feel against mine. What harm would come from me brushing them with my finger tips, licking one, or biting the bottom one. Whoa Rosalina calm down. Focus she saying something.**

**I pull my eyes away from her lips and lock on to her eyes. Oh god her eyes. Those gorgeous brown eye that are so full of rage at the moment. I swear I think I see flames. I can not stop myself from grinning like an idiot, and I am snapped out of my trance by Carter clapping her hands in front of my face.**

**Her hand then go immediately to her hips. Oh how I wish those were my hands. "What are you smile about?" She yells at me I search my brain for an reasonable excuse, but apparently I am taking too long so she yell at me again "Why are you looking at me like that?"**

**I open my mouth, but no words come out as I stare at the beauty before me waiting for me to say something. I should really say something, but nothing comes to mind. So I say screw it what is the worst that could happen, she get mad at me. I reach out grabbing her by the back of the head pulling her to me our teeth clink together as we connect. **

**I move my lips against her still one as I feel her tense in my arms, but then I feel her lips start to move roughly with mine, and her hands on my waist. She tugs me closer to her as I push my tongue against that perfect bottom lip and I hear her moan in my mouth as I lick the roof of her mouth.**

**She then pushes me back until the back of my knees hit my bed and make me fall onto it pulling her down with me. Our lips work together as our tongues have a war in each other mouths. Soon I move my hands from her hair to hips and under her shirt and drag my nails from just under her breast to the waist band of her jeans.**

**Making her groan and pull away from my lips I try to kiss her again, but she push me back down and give me a devilish smile before lean down to make contact with my neck. This time I am the one that groan feeling her lips on my neck, until I feel her bit down which catches me off guard so much I almost scream, but I just dig my nails into her back.**

**Carter hisses and pulls back to face me. We start at each other for a second I look into her eye. Her eyes look very different than what I had seen earlier, but I can not dwell on it long cause her lips are back on my after a few seconds.**

**This kiss is very different from the last one, but just as good. It is slower and more passionate like we have poured all our feeling, well all our good feeling toward one another into the kiss. Tongues that were battling are now gently rubbing against each other. And hand that were pushing, pulling, tugging, and scraping at the other person are now lovingly memorizing each others curves.**

**My hand is just about to get brave enough to go lower when we hear someone clear there throat making us jump apart to see Major Mason standing in the door way Carter looks at the floor as I set up in my bed and try to fix my shirt "It's nice to see you two getting alone." He says Carter looks at him in disbelief, I guess she was expecting him to yell at us. I kind of was too, but he just smile "Foods here. Take your time, just don't let it get cold." then he leaves us alone again.**

**We both stay where we are and try hard to think of something to say when she brakes the silent's "You kissed me." she says looking at me.**

**I get up "You kissed me back." I tell her.**

"**Why did you kiss me?" She asks very serous all of a sudden I can not tell if she is mad or scared.**

"**I want to. You were just so beautiful when you were yelling at me." I tell her.**

"**Really?" Carter asks me.**

"**Oh course. Your always beautiful." I says making her smile.**

**Then she walks up to me giving me a light kiss "We should always end fight like this."**

"**Absolutely ." I say with a smile.**

**I am not sure what is it that make her so irresistible when she is yelling at me or glaring angrily at me. But I do know that this is not normal to love it so much when someone hates you**

**The end**

**Good? Bad? Should I never write again?**


	2. The Bait Shop Incident

_A few people thought that I should continue so I've been thinking about more chapters for this story, and I think I got about 3 or 4 more after this one. Oh and it's rated M for a later chapter not this one. Sorry no good stuff yet._

**Working at the house of bugs is nauseating. I'm supposed to be counting worms, but I lost count when Carter walk into my view a few minuets ago. She filthy she has, what I'm going to hope is mud, splattered all over her and her hair up in a mess pony tail. And she is still so incredibly sexy it's unbelievable. **

**She turns and catches me staring, so I quickly turn back my task grabbing another worm and placing it into the bucket. What was that 12? I do not care. I look up to see her again, but sadly she is gone. I look around for a few seconds and am about to give up when I hear someone beside me.**

**I look over to see Carter walking toward me, a bucket in each hand "Got you some more to count." She says putting them on the counter beside me. Great more worms. Why do we need worms anyway, they do not do anything. "It's not a problem is it?" Carter asks me she must have read my mind.**

**I offer her a small smile "No problem. I love to help you and Major Mason. I do owe your both a lot." I tell her.**

**Carter nods and inspects my work "That's all you've done?" she asks a little annoyed.**

**"I'm doing my best. There slippery." I says sheepishly Carter rolls her eyes "I'm tying."**

**She shoves another container at me "Well you better try harder cause your best sucks." she picks up the couple of worms I have in the bucket then drops them back in "Can you do anything right?"**

**"I can think of one thing." I tell her.**

**She looks at me amused with a smile on her face "Oh yeah? What would that be?"**

**I look at her for a second then whisper "This." before I grab her by the back of the neck forcing her lips into mine. I can feel her smile against my lips as they start moving against hers. And I can not help but think that this was her plan from the second she walked in here. Not that I am complaining.**

**It does not take us long to get back our rhythm from last night, her hands become tangled in my hair pushing my lips harder into hers. As my hands quickly find their way to her shirt and caress the soft skin of her stomach. Carter pushes me backwards until my back hits into the shelf of worms. **

**If course I am stricken by the fear that worms are going to come raining down on my head, but those thoughts are pushed out of my brain when I feel Carter's tongue push it way into my mouth earning a groan from me. Frustrated by our position I push her forwarded until she collided with the counter.**

**She then pulls away from me for a second to jump up onto the counter and wrap her long legs around my waist pulling me back to her lips. Our tongues move from one mouth to the other as one of her hands go to the back of my neck and the other rubs up and down my right arm. Finally after about a minuet we have to pull apart for air and my lips go immediately to her neck making her move her neck giving me more room and grip the back of my head tight as she lets out a panting whimper. Oh god I love it when she does that. **

**I make my way down her neck and to her chest. I pull down her shirt as far as I can getting to about her perfect boobs before it stops me. Apparently she realized that the shirt wasn't going down any farther because the next thing I feel is her pushing me back. I look up at her a little confused, but she just smiles at me raising her arms above her head silently asking me to take it off.**

**I give her a light kiss then grab the bottom of her shirt, and right before it starts to go up I hear "Excuses me." from my right. Carter grabs my hands stopping me then we both look over to see some guy standing at the register with a bag out worms in his hand. **

**"You have got to be kidding me." I hear Carter whisper under her breathe before unwrapping her legs from me and attending to the customer. **

**I stand against the counter trying to regain my composer when I see the man give me a creepy grin "Thanks for the show ladies." he says before he leaves.**

**Once he is gone Carter turns to me "I'm going to take a shower before we have to go to school." she tells me. I nod secretly wishing she would stay here so we could finish what we had already started twice now. Then she walks closer to me and puts her hand on my forearm lightly stroking it "But I'll be thinking of you." she whispers with a seductive grin.**

**She turn and walks out and to her house, I take a deep breath as I watch her ever step. This girl is really trying to kill me.**

_Good? Bad? Should I just stop now?_


	3. School

**School is so boring. Luckily I have my the last couple of encounters with Carter to keep my mind occupied. This class it my favorite, mostly because Carter is in it with me. She is currently setting beside me scribbling on a piece of paper, which of course peeks my curiously. I try to move so I can see what she writing "Rosie." the teacher yells at me.**

**I jump back to setting up in my seat "Yes." I answer quickly.**

**"Do you know the answer?" She asks.**

**_What was the question? _I think and wish for a second that I had been paying attention. "No could you explain it again?" I asks politely.**

**Apparently it worked because she smiles "Oh course." she says then starts saying something about graphing points or something. I try to focus on her, but I am jerked away when Carter throws a folded piece of paper on to my desk.**

**I look over to her, she smiles and looks at the teacher. I look back to the piece of paper that has the word 'open' on the front. I do as instructed, on the inside it says, 'I can't get this morning out of my head.' I smile at this.**

**Then quickly write down 'Me either. You are a really good kisser' and add a smiley face beside my words before fold the paper up before passing it back to her.**

**A few second Carter passes the paper back 'Your not to bad yourself' with two smiley faces with a heart in between them**

**I smile at her note but before I can write a response the bell rings. I get up and start collecting my things when I feel Carter breathing in my ear "Meet me in the bathroom after the next class starts" She whispers and runs her hand a crossed my butt as she walks away.**

**I get butterflies as I ask my teacher to go to the restroom, then walk the long walk to the restrooms. Once inside I find no sign of Carter. So I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and lean against a stall door. Just when I'm starting to think she is not coming, the door behind me swings open.**

**I stumble backwards and someone grabs me stopping me from falling in the floor then pins me against the inside wall of the stall before shutting and locking the door. Before I can see who this mysteries person is their lips are on mine and I know exactly who it is.**

**It is Carter, I can tell because of the tingling sensation that shoots throw my whole body as soon as our lips touch, that only happens with Carter. And of course I recognize her lips as they move franticly against mine, almost like we have not seen each other in forever. Which it does kind of feel like that even know it had been only about ten minuets. Oh and her hands, I definitely know those hands. That are currently making their way inside my shirt.**

**_I have to say I am loving the take charge side of Carter. Then again I love everything about Carter…did I really just say that…wow. _Anyway no time to focus on that because Carter puts my shirt over my head and tosses it the floor. She stops for a second to catch her breath as she stares at me with a smile on her face. She leans in and rest her forehead against my, out labored breaths mix together as her hands move up and down my bare sides. And my hands rest on the small of her back keeping our body as close together as possible. I can not believe how comfortable I am at this very moment.**

**It is so weird that I could be so happy and at ease is a restroom stall, half naked, with another girl, this is so unprincess of me, but who cares. Just when I thought it could not get any better she moves and starts placing kiss down my neck. Those perfect lips work around my neck causing me to moan and I feel her smile against my neck.**

**As good as it feels, I'm tired of her having control so I grabs her face and pull her lips back to mine. Our lips and tongues work together as her hands wonder all over my half nude upper half and mine move for her face down and under her shirt. Nothing but deep moans and the sound of wet kiss feels the space in the tiny stall.**

**She lifts her arms in the air indicating for me to take it off. Which I do not hesitate of pull the shirt over her head and let it join mine on the floor. I then push her until she's pinned against the opposed wall and begin kissing and licking at her neck, which earn me the sound of her whimper. _I love that sound._**

**Just when I had reached where I was stop at the house of bugs I am yet again stop, but this time by Carter. She cups my face in her hand pulling me back up to her so I can see the worried look on her face "What? Did I do something wrong?" I asks concerned.**

**The worried looks soften a bit and she smiles at me before giving me a light kiss on the lips. When she pulls back she whispers "No." then she get a little louder "Everything you did was incredible, but I don't want to do this here. It's kinda gross."**

**I chuckle "Yeah it is." I tell her as I look around at her not so clean restroom.**

**She grabs both of our shirt handing mine to me and slipping her back on as I do the same "I just don't want our first time to be in a bathroom stall." Carter says as she looks at the ground.**

**_I did not think that she really cared…wow_. I grab her chin forcing her to look at me "Me either." she smiles and leans in kissing me again. The kiss starts to heart up again that is until we hear the bell ringing.**

**Carter pulls away smiling as she opens the door she grabs my hand in hers and pulls we with her. Our fingers intertwine together for a few seconds then she brings my hand to her lips giving it a light kiss "Can we talk when we get home. There's something I have to tell you, but I don't want to talk about it here." she tells me.**

**"Yes. Oh course." I says.**

**She smiles at me "Okay. I'll see you at home." she says then walks out of the restroom. Leaving me in a state of panic, _what could she want to talk to me about? It has to be importation of else she would have just told me_. I look up at the clock, great 3 hours until I find out. Maybe this girl is really trying to kill me.**

_Good? Bad? Do you hate it?_


	4. AN Sorry

Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but the next chapter is going to be the reason why this story is rated M. I've never written a love scene before and I'm a little nervous, cause I want to get it perfect. So it may take me a little longer. Thanks you to everyone who read my story and those of you that have reviewed it. I love reviews they make my day. Again I'm sorry this isn't an update, but hopeful it will come sooner than later.


	5. Home

**_Okay. I've done this chapter like 30 different times, and finally when with this one. I hope you like it. Please enjoy._**

Here come the butterflies again. The last few class were torture, I just set there trying to concentrate, but I could not get Carter and our future talk out of my mind. _What could she want to say to me? Maybe this has all be a game and she going to tell me that later. She does hate me, what would make me thank just because we made out a few times that she likes me now. Maybe she messing with my mind._

The bus ride to Carter home is not any better I sat in the back away from Carter, because Ed was setting with her by the time I got on the bus. She looked at me a total of twice time the ride, once when I walked by her seat she gave me a kind of apologetic smile as I walked one, then about half way there she turned and looked at me for a second with yet another sad look. _Maybe she is feeling sorry about playing with me._

When we get there Carter got off first saying goodbye to the bus driver. I walk up as fast as I could making sure she hit Ed as hard as I could on my way by "Hey." He says in pain as he holds his shoulder.

"Sorry." I mutter and run off the bus. I do not know what it is about that guy, but I can not stand him.

As I get off I see Carter waiting for me she mouths 'hi' to me and adds a small wave that is just so cute. It makes me want to kiss her right there.

Before I can get close enough to Major Mason come out throwing a bag into his car. Carter looks at him "What's going on dad?" She asks.

"I have to go back to Costa Luna." He tells both of us.

I walk over to him "My mother?" I asks censured.

"She fine Rosie. We just find a loop hole that could get rid of Kane for good." He says I sigh in relief "It may take a few day though. You two think you can manage without me?" he asks with a smile.

"We'll be fine dad." Carter tells him then they do some kind of odd hand shake and hug.

"Take care of my mother." I tell him as he gets into his car.

"Of course. You take care of my daughter." He tells me.

"Of course." I says he smiles at me then leaves.

Carter looks at me sad "Your leaving?"

"Not for a while, I guess." I tell her not really knowing what to tell her. Of course I had to go back to Costa Luna, I could not no just abandon my country for some girl. No matter what my feeling for her were, no matter how much I would hate not seeing her everyday.

Carter lets a sad laugh like she is trying to hide that me leaving would hurt her, but I see right through it "Of course your leaving. What would make me think that you'd want to stay? Not like you'd stay for me." Carter rambles her eyes starting to tear up.

I walk closer to her "I do want to stay here Carter. I want so badly to stay her with you, but I have a duty to my country. They need me." I says trying hard to get her to understand.

"I need you." She screams at me. _Did I hear her right? _She looks at me like she is just as shocked as I am, that she just said that. She looks at her shoes embarrassed and whispers "I'm sorry." before she sprints into the house.

"Carter." I yell after her, but she does not listen. I do not even think before I run after her, the only thing in my mind as I chase her is _'do not let her go'_. I finally grab her arm a few feet away from our room, I turn her around and push my lips into hers.

I kiss her a passionately as I possibly can, making sure she know I feel the same way. That I need her just as much as she needs me. She returns the kiss with just as much intensity, her finger in my hair. My hand still gripping on to her forearms. This kiss is so different from our other one, the others were filled with anger and lust, now everything just felt so loving.

We pull out of the kiss to get some much needed oxygen, and rest our foreheads together, which reminds me of our encounter in the restrooms at school earlier today. We smile at each other as out eyes lock, and we do not need words anymore everything in that moment let both of us know how the other feels.

Her hands move from my head down to my hand and pulls me the rest of the way to the bedroom. Once there our lips find one another again, our lips move in sync as she pulls me closer to the bed. Carter stops when we hit the bed, she pulls away from me, and looks at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. She then pulls her shirt over her head and lets it fall to the floor, soon her pants join the shirt as the watch the beauty before me.

Carter smiles at me in nothing more than her bra and panties, before kissing me again as her hands pull my shirt over my head. Our lips only part for a second to get the unwanted shirt off then are right back together. Our tongues gently caress one another's as my hands lightly rubs Carter exposed skin.

Carter hand find their way to my jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping then painfully slow then pulling them down. Letting me wiggle the rest of the way out of them before stepping out of them. She then leans back onto the bed pulling me down with her so that I am on top of her with my hands on either side of her holding myself off of her a little. Carter puts a stop to that by wrapping her arms around back and pulling me down onto her.

I pull away from her lips and place tender kiss along her jaw and neck. I hear Carter moan as her hands run up and down my back softly and stops when they get to my bra. Her tiny finger work the clasp apart and pulls it off my shoulders. I pull back a little so she can get it the rest of the way off, then go right back to kissing my way down her neck.

When I get to her bra she lifts her back a bit enough for me to get my hand up and let her bra join mine somewhere in the room. I kiss my way between her breast as she groans arching her back to me, her hand in my hair again pushing my head forward. I lay more sloppy kisses down her stomach, I hear her groan of approval as I make my farther down her perfect abdomen.

I get to her underwear I stop and place kiss along to top of the fabric, causing my girl to moan and squirm beneath me. Carter lets out a breathless "Rosie." as she tightens her grip on my hair. I loop my fingers around either side of her underwear and pull them down to her ankles where she kicks them off.

I pull up so I can hover over her o see her completely naked just below me, I smile at the stunning sigh. I look up to Carter and see her red cheeks as she tries to cover herself up with her hands. I grab her hand quickly and move up to her "Your so beautiful Carter." I tell her honestly.

Carter smiles and pulls me back into a kiss. I slid my right down her side and stop to caress her inner thigh as she groans and whispers "Please" against my mouth, I obey and slowly push on finger inside her hot, wet core.

Carter gasps and grips my shoulder making me stop and look down at her worried "Did I hurt you?"

She opens her tightly closed eyes and lightly smiles at me as she cups my face in her hands "No. It feels good. Keep going." Carter tells me.

I kiss her on the lips again then pull away and start kissing her neck again, _god I love the way her sink tastes_. I then began to gently pull my finger in and out of her creating a slow rhythm. Carter arms move around my neck pulling me tightly to her as her hips move with my hand. "More." She moans in my ear.

So I add another finger and sped my thrusts a little. Carter then copies my movements by moving her down to my center and pushing two finger in quickly. I wish I could tell you exactly what happened next but my mind pretty much fried after that. All I remember is the breathless moans, and sloppy wet kiss as our hips move together. Until we peak screaming each other names in pure ecstasy.

Carter hovers over me, _wait how did that happen I thought I was on top, _her lips brushing over mine as we both pant, still coming down from our high, "I love you." she whispers almost too low for me to catch, but luckily I do. The words just seem to slip so easily from her mouth and into mine. I open my eyes to find her staring down at me so lovingly with those eyes that hated me just a few days ago.

I could not help but smile at her then lift up just a tiny bit to bring our lips together for a short sweet kiss. I pull back and run my hand over her cheek "I love you too Carter." I tell her even know I probably did not need to, I sure she already knew.

"Will you stay with me, Rosie?" Cater asks almost nervously.

"Forever and ever." I tell her.

She smiles at me as she gives me another light kiss before laying her head on my chest. I wrap my arms tightly around her as she snuggles into me._ It is then that I realize just how much I love this girl, I mean I knew that I loved her, but this is when I knew that I wanted her to be in my arms every night. I feel her heart beat against my chest and wake up beside her every morning. In that moment I realized that I was incomplete and now am whole._

_This is also when I start to panic, because at any moment now I could have to go back home and possibly never see the love of my life ever again. There has to be away to keep her in my life. Some way we can still be together. I not sure how yet, but I will find away, because I do not want to live life without this girl anymore…I'm so screwed. _

Good? Bad? Should I just delete the story and say it never happened?


	6. Morning After

_This is not a very exciting chapter, but it's importation none the less. Anyway thank you for reading my story, I'll try to update soon, and Enjoy._

I have to say as good as yesterday was this morning may have been a little better. Because I get to wake up to the most beautiful sight ever, in my arms. It is Carter, of course, we both lay in her bed with the cover draped over us and out legs tangled. We are so closes and together that I can not tell where Carter begins and I end, and I love that. The sunlight is just now coming throw the window and illumination her face, which makes her even more beautiful if that is possible.

I just lay there for what seems like forever, just staring at this gorgeous girl, until she lightly stirs and opens her eyes. When she sees me her mouth curls into a smile and she whispers "Morning beautiful person."

I smiles right back at her "Good Morning." I say then lean down placing a light kiss on her lips.

She hums against my lips "I could get use to waking up like this." Carter tells me.

I pull back to look at her "Me too." I say and start kissing her again when we hear the front door open and close.

We both pull back and look at one another for a second "Carter. Rosie. I'm home." Major Mason yells out.

"Why is he back so soon?" Carter asks me, like I have the answer. I just shrug my shoulder and get out of the bed to put something, because something tell me as cool as her father is with us he might not like seeing us all naked and cuddling, but that is just a guess. "You are so gorgeous." Carter tells me as she wraps her arms around my waist.

I smile as she start placing kiss along my neck "Rosie, I got a surprise for you." I hear Major Mason yell again.

Carter groans "I hate my dad."

"He did bring me here." I remind her.

She smile "Your right. I love my dad. I should buy him something."

We laugh together as she lets go of me and get dressed, before we both walk out to her father voice. He stands in the kitchen with a big smile on his face, Cater runs up to him giving him a hug "Good news Rosie." He starts I nods at him silently telling him to continue "Kane is in jail and you can go back to Costa Luna now."

I do not know what to feel upon hearing this new. On one hand my mother and my country is safe now, but on the other I will have to leave Carter very soon. Which is not something I am excited about doing. "When?" I hear Carter asks.

I look up to see a sad look on Carter face "Anytime your ready Rosie, but there's no rush. Although I thought you might be missing your mother so…" He pause and walks over to the door and holds it open, and in walks my mother.

I am shocked at first to see her here as she just smiles at me "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over here and hug me Mija?" She asks.

I run over to her wrapping my arms around her hold on to her for dear life, she squeezes me just as tight. "I have missed you mama." I whisper to her.

She kiss my head "I have missed you too Rosalinda." she pulls me back and looks me over "You look so different. You look older or something." I smile as she runs her hand over my cheeks "Your glowing Mija."

"I'm just happy mama." I tell her "There is someone I want you to meet." I turn and see a very nervous looking Carter I walk over to her and grab her hand then lead her to in front of my mother "Mama this is Carter. Carter this is my mother."

Carter start to reach out her hand when my mother pulls her into a hug. I can tell that Carter is uncomfortable for a second then relaxes as my mother starts to talk "Major Mason has told me a lot about you Carter." My mother pulls her back to look at her "Thank you for making my daughter so happy."

"I'm glad that I can. I love you daughter very much." Carter says. My mother smile and pulls her into another hug, I just stand back watching as the two start talking again.

Major Mason walks over to me putting his arm around my shoulder, and smiles at me "Good work with my daughter Rosie. I don't think I've seen her this happy since her mother died." he tells me making me smile.

A little while later my mother and me finally got a few minuets alone to talk. Major Mason and Carter are cooking us dinner as we set in the living room "So, you and Carter?" My mother asks slowly.

"I know it is a little crazy, and fast, but it just feels so right. I love being around her, and I love the way she makes me feel." I explain to her, then take a deep breath and look her square in the eyes "I love her."

"Are you sure? It is that your just so young Mija. I do not want you to make a decision that your will regret later." she tells me.

"Like what? Giving up my throne." I says.

She looks at me shocked "Rosalinda, are you serious?" she asks.

I look at the ground "The thought has entered my mind." I whisper.

"Rosalinda." she says gently.

"I do not want to lose her mama." I say as my eyes start to water "Father would be so disappointed in me."

She lifts my head up so she can look at me "Your father would be so proud of you. Your brave and determined and you know exactly what you want. Your just like him. And just like him you have been self-less since the day you were born, always putting the people of Costa Luna first. I think it is about time you did something for yourself." she tells me.

I smile at her "Really?"

She smiles back and kiss me on the forehead "I will support you in any decision you make. Weather you choose to give you your thrown, and stay here or to bring Carter back to Costa Luna with us. I am always with you Mija." she says I grab her pulling her into a hug, just as I hear Carter tell us dinner is ready. Yes, life can not get much better than this. Which means only one thing. It is about to get a lot worst.

_Good? Bad? Dumbest thing you have ever read? Come on I can take it. ;)_


	7. Forever and Always

_This is the final chapter. Thanks for reading My story and I hope you like it. Enjoy. Oh and this chapter is Carter POV. I thought it add a little more drama._

_**Carter's POV**_

Me and my dad stand slaving over the stove trying to make a dinner fit for a queen, well more like a queen and a future queen, but whatever. More importantly we're cooking for my girlfriend, yeah I said it, and her mother. I like Rosie mother, and apparently she like me too, which is fantastic cause I expected her to hate the bait girl that has stolen her daughters heart, and made her want to leave her country. Hey I can't help it if the girl loves me.

And I love that princess too, which is weird cause I hated her a few days ago. But I love her now, with all my heart. I love all of her, her dark brown eyes, her cute chin, her amazing smile, and those flawless lips. "What are you smiling at Pal?" I hear my dad asks.

"I was just thinking about Rosie." I tell him the smile never leaving my face.

"You better stop. Your face might get stuck that way." He jokes.

"Dad she amazing. I can't believe how much I love. Like right now I actually miss her." I says.

He looks at me for a second "You know that she in the next room right?"

I laugh "Yeah, but it too far for me."

"Wow." He says "It's going to be rough on you two when she has to go back to Costa Luna."

"What if she doesn't go back to Costa Luna and she stays here?" I asks him.

He pause what he is doing and turns to me "What are you taking about Carter?"

"I was thinking about asking her to stay here with us." I tell him nervous at the way he is looking at me.

"Carter you can't do that." He says.

"Why not? We love each other dad and we don't want to be apart." I try to explain.

He shakes his head "I don't doubt that pal, but you have to understand she is going to be queen it's in her blood. She can't just give that up because she in love." I look at my feet cause I know he's kinda right, he puts his arm around me "I know she'll probably want to stay here, but she can't. If she does Kane will be released and will rule Costa Luna. Rosie the only one standing in the way of that happening."

"And I'm the only one standing in the way of Rosie going back." I whisper as tears threaten to fall. "She'll never forgive herself if that happens. What do I do?"

My dad pulls me into a hug "Let her go." he tells me "They say if you love someone let them go, and if they come back that how you know it's real." I nod against his chest as she pets my hair "Why do you tell our queens that dinner's ready?" I pull away from him and do as I'm told.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All through dinner Rosie keeps smiling at me as my father and Rosie mother trades stories. Her smile is killing me cause I know she has to leave, and I know I won't see that smile anymore. "Are you okay?" Rosie whispers.

"Not really." I whisper back.

She looks at me concerned "What is wrong?"

"Nothing never mind." I tell her I can see she doesn't believe, but she just nods and looks at her plate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Rosie follows me to our room, I hear her shut the door behind her "Are you sure your okay. You have been acting really odd." Rosie asks me.

I turn to her "I want you to go."

"What?" Rosie asks clueless.

"I want you to go back to Costa Luna. It's crazy for you to stay here Rosie. I was being selfish when I asked you to stay. Your going to be queen and you were right your people need you. You should go back." I tell her as my heart breaks with every word.

Rosie walks closer to me grabbing my hands in hers "I do not want to leave you, Carter I love you." Rosie says.

"It's not enough." I say tears in my eyes, but I quickly hold them back.

Rosie looks at me a bit taken back "What?"

"I'm not enough." I tell her as I pull my hands away from hers "Rosie you're a queen I'm just a bait girl."

"Carter…" Rosie tries, but I keep going.

"You can't give up your throne because of me Rosie. I'm not worth it." I say

Rosie grabs my face in her hands and looks me in the eyes "Yes you are."

"No I'm not." I tell her as I try to pull away.

But she holds on to me "I love you."

I grab her arms and pull her hands away from me "Stop saying that." I almost scream at her.

"Why?" she asks confused.

"Because it's not true, I don't love you Rosie." I scream at her, she looks at me stud at my words. I'm just a stud, but I know what I have to do. There's no stopping now. I take a deep breath and put on a fake smile "I was just having fun. You don't get the chance to fuck a princess to often "

"How can you say that?" Rosie asks as tears start down her face. I hate myself for causing those tears.

I muscle up every bit of strength I have left trying my hardest not to break down and cry "I can say that because you mean nothing to me. Get it, nothing. Now run back to your sheltered princess life and get the hell out of mine." I yell at her. Rosie is now fully crying as she stares at me only for a second longer then turns around and runs out of my room, slamming the door behind her. As soon as the door slams I collapse to the floor on to my knees as tears freely fall. _What have I done? _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After a few hours of crying in the floor I hear my door creak open "You okay pal?" My dad asks as he leans down to me.

"No." I whisper to him.

He sighs "I'm sorry. I know it's doesn't feel like it now, but it'll get better." He tells me.

His hand touches my shoulder, but I shrug it of "I did what you wanted. She's not staying, and now she hates me. So just leave me alone." I tell him throw my teeth.

He gets up and it quiet for a second before he talks again "Rosie and her mother have decide to leave tonight. Do you want to tell Rosie goodbye?"

My heart finishes breaking when I hear she's leaving tonight. Cause now I know I can't fix it anymore, that it's really over. "No." It tell him then I hear the door shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've been crying for what seems like forever now, somehow I made it to my bed. A bed that just last night I shared with Rosie. The pillow smells like her, that sweet mix of vanilla and strawberries. I bury my head in the Rosie smelling pillow trying to memorize the smell cause I know it won't be there too long.

As cry into the pillow when I hear the door open and close. I assume that it's my father checking on me again "Go away dad. I'm fine." I mumble into the pillow.

I hear nothing for a few second followed by a low "Carter." I think that my mind is playing tricks on me cause that sounded a lot like Rosie voice.

I lift my head up and look toward the whisper to see Rosie standing in front of the closed door. She's looking at the floor, and I think I even saw her shake a little. I get up and walk over to her, as I get to she looks up to me. Her eye's are red and puffy, they look a lot like mine probably look "I lied." I say, she looks at me kinda puzzled "When I said you meant nothing to me, cause you mean just about everything." She gives me a weak sad smile, it's a good start but I know I'm not out of the woods yet "It's just you wouldn't have went back if hadn't said those thing, but then again your still here so it didn't work that well…why are you still here?"

"I got to the airport, I even got on the plan. But then I realized that I did not want to back to Costa Luna. Not without you." Rosie tells me "Your were right I can not give up my thrown, because my people need me. Just as much as I need you."

"You want me to live with you in Costa Luna?" I asks Rosie nods "What about my dad?"

"Him too. My house is really big." Rosie says making me smile and grab her by the back of the neck and pull her to my lips. I pour as much passion as I can into the kiss as our lips move in sync, our tongues graze over each other and out hands run all over one each other. It's almost like we haven't seen each other in forever.

I could kiss her forever, but unfortunately we need oxygen and have to pull back. I look at her as we both try to catch out breath and run my hand over her cheek "I love you Rosie." I tell.

Rosie smiles "I love you too." She says.

Just as we're about to kiss again the door open and in walks My dad and her mother "Hey glad to see you two worked it out." My dad says as her mother smiles at our closeness.

Rosie movie even closer as she warps her arms around my waist and places her head shoulder. I warp my arms around her as I see her mother grab my dads arm pulling him out of the room "Why do we give these two some alone time." she tells him.

"Good idea." He says then stops and looks at me "Start packing Pal we leave for Costa Luna in two days."

Once the door close I pick Rosie up my arms, getting a squeak from Rosie. I carry her bridal style to the bed and gently lay her down. I stand up looking at her until she grabs me by the shirt and pulls me to her. Our lips meet and find our usual rhythm as I find my way on top of her "I love you." I say into the kiss.

I feel her smile then her hand run under my shirt and a crossed my stomach making me moan. We pull away for air again and I rest my forehead against hers "Promise me you will always love me." Rosie tells me.

I look in to her beautiful brown eyes "Forever and always."

**The End**

_The end is always sad, but not to worry someone (I'm not sure who, whoever you were think you) told me I should have like deleted scenes for my other Rosie/Carter story "Just a dream". I love that idea and have been working on a few, let me know what you think. The idea is it'll be a series of one-shots kinda from "Mad Carter" to and past "Just a Dream". they'll be like the proposal, Bachelorette parties, the wedding dress promises, writing vows, night before the wedding, the honeymoon, and five years later, stuff like that. And maybe add some new characters._

_So please tell me what you think, if you think you'd like to read it or if it's a stupid idea. And if you have another ideas, for the one-shot's or anything else. I love ideas and I love reviews so please do. Thank you._


	8. Five Years Later

**_I just got my first tattoo yesterday, and while I was getting done I wrote this chapter in my head. I got it on my wrist and I have to tell you it is really hard to type right now, but I got it done. Enjoy._**

"What do you want me to do Carter abandon my country?" I scream at her. We have been screaming at each other for over an hour now with no sighs of stopping in sight.

She looks at me with her angry face, which five years ago would have made me want to throw on the bed and have my way with her. Now it just tells me I'm sleeping on the couch again. That is right Queen of Costa Luna sleeping on the couch, because of her crazy wife has flip out about something again.

"Yes." Carter yells back at me. I give her a 'you can not be serious look' she shakes her head "No… You know what I mean." Is this some kind of test?

"No I really do not Carter. Tell me what you mean." I say to her. "Cause I do not know what the hell your talking about half the time." then a glass zips past my head missing me by inches and smashes into the wall behind me "What the fuck!?"

"I swear I wish my father had let Kane kill you." She screams grabbing another glass and throwing it at me I quickly duck out of the way. "You'd think being your wife would count for something, but obviously not. That's what I get for marrying a selfish self-absorbed conceited narcissistic egomaniac."

I take a deep breath "Okay first of all you that is my mothers so please do not throw anymore. And selfish self….and whatever the rest of it was, I am not. Wasn't we fighting about me being to involved with my country and not enough with you?" I asks a bit clueless.

She looks at me still mad "No we weren't. I can't believe you don't remember what we were fighting about. "

"Can you tell we what we are fighting about."

"Why would I tell you what we're fighting about."

"So I will know."

I swear I think she just growled at me as she grabs another glass, but I jump at her grabbing it "No. No. No." I yell trying to wrestle it away from her.

During the middle of thing a guard steps in the doorway and rolls his eyes, they have seen us fight so much it does not ever faze them anymore "I will call for the maid my Queen." he says.

"Thank you." I tell him still locked in a tug-of-war with Carter. When he leaves Carter pushes me so hard I fall to the floor then I have to immediately dodge yet another glass being throw at me. It smashes right next to me "Damn Carter." I scream at her from my place on the floor.

"We we're fighting cause you were mad at me because I had to get ride home with someone. And you were thought that I had sex with her." Carter yells at me.

I jump up to her "Then how did this get to me being selfish? And me putting my country first?" I ask confused.

"Cause if you would have took a little time for me, you would have gotten me the car I wanted and not that cheap piece of shit that in the shop. And I wouldn't have get people to give me a ride home." Carter says.

"Since when is a Beemer a cheap car. And the only reason it is in the shop is because you wrecked it trying to run me over, because you were convinced I was flirting with the meter maid." I ague.

"That slut gave you her number." She screams at me.

"She was giving me a ticket." I scream back. "That is what I get for trying to visit you crazy family for the holidays. Which by the way we are not doing again."

"Yeah cause I see them all the time." Carter says

"Hey, I'm not stopping you from seeing your family. If you want to go, go." I tell her.

She looks at me a little taken back. Maybe I should not have said that. Because now her nostrils are flaring, and that vain on her forehead looks like it is going to burst. She steps up to me and slaps me a crossed the face. "Fuck you." She shouts at me.

I bring my hand to my hurt cheek "Ow." I groan.

"I can't believe you." Carter says.

"You are the one that just hit me." I tell her still holding my red cheek.

Carter growls at me and throws her hands in the air "I'm done." she says.

She starts out of the room, but I grab the door shut it in front of her. Carter tries to push me out of the way "Wait second. We are not done yet." I says as I push her away from the door.

"Get out of my way Rosie." Carter says throw her teeth.

"No." I tell her flatly.

She scoffs and tries to push past me, but I stand my ground. We both struggle by the door, she starts to hit me again, but this time I grab her by the wrist. Carter swings the other fist at me and I catch it and pin her wrists above her head, slamming her against the door. There is a loud bang as the back of her head makes contacted with the door.

I see her cringe in pain and her eyes shut tight. I instantly feel like the worst person in the world "Are you okay?" I pant out as I feel her uneven breath against my mouth. Carter opens her eye to look into mine. She stares at me for a few seconds "Babe…"

Carter interrupts me "Rosie, shut the hell up and kiss me." she whispers to me, I do not hesitate to smash my lips into hers. She struggles attempting to get her hands free, as I hold tight to her wrists. "Rosie. Please" Carter whimpers wanting me to let her go.

I pull away just a little so our lips are still touching, but just barely "Not until you say it." I whisper. Carter groans and squirms against me as I start placing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. "Come you never win at this." I say against her skin.

She tries once more to get her hands free before finally whispering "Your right I'm wrong. You win." Oh the sound of victory. I release her hands, which go right to the back of my head bringing my lips back to hers.

A few scratch marks, a couple torn shirts, a bloody lip and many hours later we both lay in our bed exhausted. Carter rubs some blood off my bottom lip "I can't believe that's still bleeding. I didn't mean to bite you that hard." She says smiling.

"Yeah you did." I say.

Carter smiles and kiss me lightly "Well if you'd let me win an argument once."

"Not possible. Sorry baby." I tell her arrogantly. She laughs and snuggles into me "I have a confession." Carter hums in response telling me to go on "Sometimes I pick fight with you. Because you so sexy when your mad."

Carter moves her head so that she can look at me "I know." I look at her shocked "I let you win."

_**Good? Bad? Should my next tattoo say "I suck at writing"?**_


End file.
